


Brotherly Love.

by LaReina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Future Step-Brothers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams do come true. Well, at least for Stiles it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL Mistakes Are Mine. This Is Sorta Like My Own Get Well Gift. I Wrote This While I Was Recovering From My Surgery So Sorry If I Didn't Catch All Mistakes. Sorry In Advance For Any Confusion. :)
> 
> -LaReina-

Stiles stealthily stepped into the room, nearly tripping over clothes thrown hazardly on the floor.

Keeping his eyes on the figures face, Stiles slowly crept closer to the bed until he was an arms length away.

With a shaky hand, Stiles reached out and gently pulled the sheets back revealing the naked body of his wet dreams.

Stiles breathed in deeply and lightly skimmed his fingers over the man's chest, down to his stomach, stopping at his treasure trail.

Stiles bit his lip and wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking it to its complete hardness.

Stiles licked his lips as he watched beads of precum flow from the head.

Noticing the man was close, Stiles picked up his speed while glancing at the man to make sure he was still asleep.

Stiles got in three strokes before the man came, covering his hand, with a loud groan.

Stifling his moan, Stiles brought the cum coated fingers to his mouth and sucked. 

With his clean hand, Stiles tucked the figure back in before creeping quietly out of the room and back into his own.

 

 

The next morning Stiles made his way to the bathroom, squeaking when the door opened.

Derek looked up and smirked at the younger boy. "Have fun last night?" He whispered as he brushed past Stiles.

Stiles hurriedly closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped in horror as he realized he still had cum around the edges of his mouth. Stiles closed his eyes and groaned, his older stepbrother was never going to let this go.

 

Stiles spent the rest of the day blushing and avoiding eye contact with Derek. Later on that night, he was exhausted from all the running around and quickly fell asleep fully clothed.

 

Stiles woke up with a moan on his lips, back arching, hips slowly moving towards the heat source. Blinking his eyes open, Stiles took note of his surroundings. Someone had taken off his shirt and was currently tweaking his nipple while their other hand was down his sweats stroking his hard erection. Between the arms Stiles was encircled and had no escape. "What the hell?" Stiles tried to pull away but quickly found that he couldn't. Whoever was behind him was stronger than him and had no intention of letting Stiles go anywhere. 

"Shh, just relax, Stiles." Stiles’ body instantly relaxed and melted into the strong arms.

"Oh, fuck! Derek, what the hell-ah-are you doing?"

Derek licked and nibbled right below his ear causing Stiles to let out a whimper. "I'm returning the favor from last night."

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tsk. You thought I was asleep didnt you?"

Stiles desperately tried to listen to what Derek was telling him and get his body to stop responding. Unfortunately, neither was working quite as well as he hoped. 

Derek laughed, sending shivers down Stiles' spine.  
"I've been thinking about you for a while. I didn't think you'd want me back since I'm your stepbrother. So imagine my surprise when I wake up and see my little brother licking up my cum like a slut."

Derek rubbed his thumb over the top of his cock, drawing out a loud moan from the squirming man. 

"I thought you-uh-hated me?" Stiles managed to stutter out.

Derek squeezed him in the most delightful way. Not allowing Stiles any further arguments, Derek's hand slid down his hip, slowly trailing his finger near Stiles' belly button before moving on and pulling down his sweats. "I never hated you, Stiles."

 

Stiles gasped as slick fingers entered him in one smooth motion, slowly tormenting him with deep motions. By this time, speech was nearly impossible. Nothing legible was coming out of Stiles' mouth, just a series of moans and whimpers. 

 

"Okay," Stiles gasped slowly. "You are the worst future step-brother known to man. P-please Derek, more."

Derek laughed and kissed his neck."I just want to make you moan and hear the other pretty sounds you make."

"I think you've already succeeded with that." Stiles moaned.

"Yeah, so I have," Derek chuckled. "Let's see what else I can do."

"Oh, J-Jesus!" 

With a thrust of his hips, Derek managed to impale Stiles in one move. Derek held still as he gasped with a combination of pain and pleasure. At the moment, Stiles wasn't sure which one was winning.

 

Then Derek began to move.

 

"Holy shit, don't stop. Derek!" 

 

Derek nipped at the sensitive spot just under his ear again. "Now that I have you, I'm never letting go."

 

"S-shit, as long as you-uh- don't stop, I'll never want to leave."

Moving one hand around to grip him, Derek snaked up his other hand and pushed at Stiles’ chin until he turned his head in Derek’s direction. Claiming his lips, Derek kissed Stiles like this would be the last time. When Derek’s tongue touched his, the only thing that mattered was the erotic feel of Derek’s mouth on his and the way Derek sighed as he tugged on Stiles’ bottom lip. 

"Cum with me," Derek whispered against his mouth.

"S-shit, Derek. I'm c-close."

Three hard thrusts and we both moaned out our release. Derek’s arms tightened around Stiles as his orgasm ripped through him.

Derek didn't pull out when we were done, just held onto Stiles with his head buried in Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles shivered as he felt Derek trail his lips along his neck. "What does this mean, Derek?"

 

Just as Derek opened his mouth to speak, they both heard the sound of the car door slamming shut.

 

"Oh shit!" 

 

Both boys rushed out of bed. Stiles quickly found his sweats and pulled them on as he laughed at Derek who was struggling into a pair of jeans.

 

Derek grinned at Stiles as he zipped up. "You know we'll have to tell them someday. It wouldn't be right to keep it a secret forever."

"Yeah, I know, but let's wait for awhile, okay?"

Derek nodded.

 

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean- um-that you want to be with me for awhile?"

 

With a smile and a tilt of his head, Derek walked over to Stiles and grabbed his head in both of his hands. With a quick kiss, Derek leaned his forehead against his. "I've been waiting and watching you for years, Stiles. I've wanted you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life." Derek looked down and flushed slightly, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

With a grin, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. "I think we're stuck with each other."

 

Derek raised his eyebrows and grinned at him. "Is that a yes?"

 

"Yeah, that's a yes, jackass,"Stiles laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!   
> Leave Kudos/Comments.


End file.
